Such musical boxes are well known and tend to comprise a mechanical drive from a clockwork spring and sounds are produced by providing a number of pegs on a drum, which is rotated by the drive, the pegs engaging one of a series of small tuned reeds as the drum rotates past the end of the reeds. It is also known to associate with such musical boxes a picture on an endless band which, simultaneously with the production of music, is moved past a window in the casing for the musical box to provide a form of moving picture.
In toys of this type the outer casing often resembles a television set so that the child playing with the toy can see a moving picture and hear sounds emitted from the musical box itself, so simulating the watching of a real television set.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the play value of such a musical box so as to make it simulate more closely a remote control television set.